


Duel

by flowersforlukey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brotp, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforlukey/pseuds/flowersforlukey
Summary: "But still, you are here. And I may not speak the words, but I am most thankful to have you back again, and the words you may refuse to reciprocate, but through your actions I see, that you are most thankful to have taken me back as well."Collection of poetry spoken by either Thor or Loki and expressed to the other.[chapters are added as more poems are written]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> who else is a hoe for poetry? ANYWAYS names are written before the poems to indicate the speaker.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Thor._

Upon the throne you sit—

the token for my worthiness,

is where I accepted that I may not be deemed worthy in every aspect,

in every way that appears to you,

in every flaw of mine you wish to take notice,

unworthy of the loved ones—betrayed

 

Upon the throne you sit—

the home of my destined future,

is where I accepted the truth borne within you.

that you, brother mine,

are fit to be looked up upon

and be recognized as a wiser king,

wiser for you are not me

 

Upon the throne you cry

and allow wariness consume the hallows of your mind,

is where I helplessly watch you beg for a better truth,

a better fate

What use could I be of 

when even my own kin I fail to console?

You may not be my blood

but to your core is my soul intertwined

 

Upon the throne you sit,

feet away from the distance of your life replayed,

is where I found you whole and breathing,

where I asked the hands of the Norns to offer my dearest gratitude

that the last breath you took upon dying by the hands of the elves

was not your last at all,

that your pale and sickened hands

are replaced with our father's aging glamour.

but still,

you are here.

And I may not speak the words,

but I am most thankful to have you back again,

and the words you may refuse to reciprocate,

but through your actions I see,

that you are most thankful to have taken me back as well


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names are written at the start of the piece to indicate the speaker. Leave some suggestions!

_Loki._

 

Deception has always been my meadow of carnations;

a bed from raked autumn leaves where I lie coldly but still at comfort

Without anyone to approach with the burden of my problems, 

the surge of power that flows from my fingers has become my sole chance of sincere companionship,

and honesty,

and perhaps even the trust I never got to receive

Without anyone but you, my brother, 

my chambers have become secluding walls,

the Warriors Three merely pillars of silence and hesitance all the while the Lady Sif

drove with determination and of loyalty, and fought by your very side

Where was I

when the purpose of the second prince was to fight side by side with and aid the first?

Where have you been, brother mine,

when your arrogance grew and I became unseen;

lost and rather basking in the shadow of your gloriousness?

 

When you walked along the aisle of the throne,

not only did I swear fealty to you as my king 

but I swore my place as only the second prince and no more.

and I remained as the Odinson overlooked,

ridiculed for the power of sorcery I possess through my fingers,

all the while my brother is cherished together with the soil he walks on,

for every beast slain from his hands and slaughtered in droves

Where could my place have been,

when the righteous position you intend to send me to ceases to exist?

 

How painful it had been to fail to dodge the knife Odin has slipped through my chest,

to have been fed the lie that Asgard had been my home

and that Frigga had taken me as her precious son,

to know that I am one of the beasts you have been professing to slay,

to know that you would have me slain as well...

would you have taken my life with the sweat of your own hands, brother?

Would you have taken me as the monster you seemed to have always been taking me for?

In a string of seconds, my fate changed at the mere touch of the casket,

my life and the nature of my soul growing frost blue,

and the name I thought and accepted to have been able to bless my soul—

a tragic lie and falsity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment down poem suggestions if you wish :)

**Author's Note:**

> Poem suggestions? Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
